Silver Bells
by Shadow The Flygon Tamer
Summary: It's Silver's Birthday AND Christmas Eve...  Posted on Feb 14...  All he wants is peace and quiet. But with his self-proclaimed 'best friend' and highly unpredictable surrogate sister, chances are that's not happening. One-shot. SpecialJewel.T for cursin


Hullo, hullo! Tis I, Shadow, just like I said for those who've read Camp PokéSpe!

Well, it's finally here- a fanfic about Silver's birthday AND Christmas. Posted on Valentine's Day.

Yeah, totally did that to screw with you guys.

…Pfft, kidding. I'm just a slacker who has loads of homework and huge problems with focusing.

…Enjoy.

(Yup, inner Silver got to me in this intro)

_**Silver Bells**_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from the Pokémon franchise, the Star Fox quote, the Fight Club quote, nor any of the Christmas song lyrics sung.

* * *

><p>It just wasn't right. I haven't had one bothersome phone call or visit all day. This, for most people, sounds normal enough. But my 'best friend' is a complete and idiotic nuisance, and Blue hasn't ever gone this long without talking me. Nee-chan always contacts me by now at least, especially considering what day it is.<p>

I looked at my PokéGear anxiously as I sat with Weavile near Diglet's Cave. The dark-ice type leaned over to see as well. _11:42 a.m., December 24._ How odd- it's a peaceful Christmas Eve. Well, so far. Sure, I was going to make an appearance at the Christmas Party Professor Oak was throwing in Pallet Town for the Dex Holders, but how can a holiday like this actually go the way I want? Maybe Blue-chan really did listen to what asked for, and somehow managed to pull it off.

I remember last week, when I had last talked to her on a visit to the spa near One Island. We were plotting- her words, not mine- on what our contribution to the Christmas Party was going to be…

…

"Speaking of Christmas, Silver, what do _you_ want?" Blue had asked, looking at me expectantly over her notepad. She uses it to collect her information and such for missions- whether they are important or not. (Well, her 'important' and my 'important' are two different things.) We talked as we rode to the hot springs to get a gift card for Crystal to have a free spa day.

"To be left alone? Honestly, I don't really want anything but some peace and quiet. All of this Christmas shopping you've dragged me along on has left me worn out…" I shrugged, sighing.

"Ara~, you _know_ that I can't be left alone in a huge department store with a lot of money! It would be blown on shoes and jewelry in two seconds flat! I need you there to keep me on track." Blue winked, jotting something down real quick. I gave a small smile.

"I know- I only go because of you. But that doesn't mean that I enjoy it." I said, leaning against the boat's railing and looking out at the sea. Blue followed suit, scooting up next to me. She was only a little taller than I nowadays. She had on a smirk.

"Oh, really? And who was the one who suggested that we get Emerald some more Sinnoh and Johto soil, and even the spa trip for Crys? Hmmmm? C'mon, you know you do enjoy shopping and getting gifts with me~!" She leaned against me, prodding my cheek with her pen. Jeez, she's the most childish 19-year-old I know. I refrained from smiling again, settling with rolling my eyes.

"Nee-chan, suggestions get the mission completed faster. Besides, I'd rather just be training off away from people- my Pokémon and I are a bit rusty as of late."

"Just tell me what I can get you, and I won't mention to Crystal why _you_ thought giving her a spa day was perfect for her- didn't you say that it was because 'she is always working so hard, and deserves some _relaxation_'?" Now she had on a really evil smile. Dang, she knows me too well. I sighed, lightly pinching the bridge of my nose and trying to keep myself from blushing at the comment about Crys.

"Peace and quiet. There."

"What about for your birthday~?"

"It's the same day as Christmas Eve- not necessary."

"Siiiiillllveeeerrr..." She prodded me with the pen again, staring me down with her blue eyes.

"Alright, peace for Christmas and quiet for my birthday. Happy?" I looked at her hopefully, but I already knew her answer.

"Nope~!"

"Dammit, that's all that I want, nee-chan!" I exclaimed, snatching her pen before she prodded my cheek again.

"Aww, can't I just get you a surprise, too?" She asked, pouting and holding her hand out for the pen.

"If you know for certain I can tolerate it, go right ahead. Just please don't tell Crystal about how it was my suggestion for her gift." I compromised, tossing her the pen and then stuffing my gloved hands in my pockets. Exhaling, my breath visible, I noticed that the spa place had come into sight in the foggy distance.

"_OHOHO_~! You can count on the best Birthday/Christmas yet!"

"Mmph…"

* * *

><p><em>11:56<em>, and no surprise yet. Nevertheless, I still needed to 'retrieve' the gift I'd gotten Blue. Although I wasn't thrilled about getting her this gift, I knew that she'd like it.

"Well, time to meet with the others." I told Weavile, standing up and dusting the snow off of me that had collected.

"Weeve!" I got a toothy grin from Weavile. He was very happy with this snowy weather and was full of energy. Truthfully I was quite fond of the frosty air, too. It's easier when people are all inside huddled around fires and not straying to far from their houses when one travels. It makes it easier to avoid people. Plus, hot herbal tea tastes much better when you're cold.

I released Honchcrow, and within seconds I was already on my way to Viridian City, Weavile riding by hanging from my foot. Normally, I wouldn't let him, but since he was so happy and it was Christmas, I let it slide.

…

I landed quietly on the ground in front of the Viridian Gym. Returning Honchcrow, Weavile and I walked up to the glass doors. There was a giant 'CLOSED FOR THE HOLIDAYS' sign hanging out front.

"Check the surroundings." I grunted to Weavile. He nodded, dashing off so fast it could have been mistaken for a teleport.

Trying to keep my mind from wandering on the topic of how this used to be my father's gym, I knocked deftly. I like to be alone with my thoughts most of the time, but when it concerns Giovanni…

A small figure appeared at the glass doors, and hurriedly opened them as they saw me.

"Silver, you're here! Happy Birthday! We were just about to start running through our lines- but now that you're here, we might as well have the planned dress rehearsal." Yellow said, stepping to the side and letting me in. I hoped that she was the only one that remembered that today is also my wretched birthday. Shaking off any collected snow, I entered the building, politely taking my shoes and coat off. After hanging my coat on the rack, I followed the Healer into the back room- Green's personal office.

As soon as I entered, I could tell that my wish for peace and quiet was only good for the morning.

"We need to trade parts, Green-senpai. I think I'm much better fit for the part of the _handsome_ hero." My self proclaimed best friend said, looking over the top of his script mischievously.

"I doubt I could play the part of the evil mastermind as well as you can, Gold." Green responded lackadaisically, more focused on hammering in the nails for the platform. I still don't know how I got him to agree with doing this so easily. Then again, he hasn't mentioned getting nee-chan anything yet…

I secretly glared at him.

"But I-"

"I thought ya already agreed that you'd do the part since you get the curly mustache thingy!" Sapphire exclaimed, looking up from where she, Pearl, and Crystal were finishing the final touches on the background painting. Hot cocoa mugs sat near them. They drank as they worked, the winter drinks making their cheeks rosy.

"What, can't a guy change his mind last minute?" Gold asked.

"NO." Everyone chorused, not including Yellow and I.

Gold frowned, narrowing his eyes. Then he caught sight of me and his expression brightened._ Oh, great…_

"Look, the great director is here! You'll back me up, right buddy? You know I'd be the perfect hero! No, I _am_ the perfect hero!" He said, nudging me with his elbow.

"Oh no, Gold- I designed the role of the villain specifically for you. If anyone else played it, it just wouldn't be the same."

That's right- I wrote a play for Blue's Christmas gift. True, I let Crystal and Platina revise it, but I felt that since she can get material items whenever she wants, why not get her something that she can video tape and use as blackmail against some of the others? Nee-chan does like her blackmail. And making people feel uncomfortable. This gift kills two birds with one stone. Self-appointed Christmas mission #1: Get Blue a good surprise gift, in progress.

"I don't like what you're implying there." Gold muttered, mumbling something else about how unfair this all was. I did a quick head count. There were only eight of us here.

"Where are the others? There are four missing." I asked, turning to Yellow.

"Dia is busy cooking, Red and Emerald are assisting the Professor with decorating his Lab, and Platina is helping Dia." Ruby answered for her, sitting on the ground near the set construction crew. His glasses were on, and he was busy making the final touches on the costumes with his sewing kit. He didn't even bother looking up, determined to perfect the ruffles on Yellow's fairy skirt.

I blinked, pausing to think. Diamond doesn't have very many lines, but needs work on his entering and exiting cues. Red was good with presence, but occasionally forgot his lines. Platina and Emerald were fine, but had both not made many of the rehearsals.

Green walked over, taking charge as I made my calculations. He has been the one that has basically leading the directing of the whole thing, and Red-senpai has kept everyone focused and on track.

"We will have to work without them. This is our last practice before the actual thing, so let's make it count." The Viridian Gym leader said, clapping his hands loudly.

"Yeah!" The kohais and Crys cheered, continuing with their work. Gold did so as well, getting enthusiastic as he began to rehearse his lines. He put his finger above his lips as he spoke, pretending to have a mustache.

"This is crazy…why did I decide do this?" I asked, turning to Yellow, who was reciting her lines under her breath. She smiled.

"Because you knew that Blue would like this the best. I'm sure she will be proud that you are able to step out of your box." My small senpai said, comforting me with a small pat on the shoulder.

"Yellow-senpai, your costume is done! The ruffles simply look BEAUTIFUL~! My hard work has really paid off!" Ruby cried, eyes sparkling. Yellow looked apprehensively over at the Coordinator. Her one problem with the whole play was that she had to wear a costume. I understood her pain as Ruby lifted up the glittery blue fairy dress.

"Yellow, you're going to look so kawaii!" Sapphire exclaimed.

"You're perfect for the fairy part!" Pearl said, giving thumbs up.

"You and Freesk are sure to do well." Crys commented, smiling.

"Yeah, you'll be quite the sexy fairy with that cost-_DWAH_!" Gold, standing over by where Crystal was, got a hard kick in the gut. He staggered backwards.

"There are times, Gold, when speaking your mind is not smart. _This_ is one of those times." Crystal growled, holding her paint brush threateningly.

The Breeder glared back, but shuffled away from the Capturer. Then suddenly, he snatched a paint brush from a nearby blue paint bucket and gave her a large stroke on her face. A thick line of dark blue paint was plastered against her cheek. Fumes emanated from her, and she dropped her brush.

"You'll regret that, you little turd." She growled, grabbing a nearby rag and briskly rubbing the paint off of her face. She then lobbed the rag at the ground. I longed to help her, but I had a feeling that she could take care of the rash sixteen year old just fine. He sweat-dropped, chuckling awkwardly as she cracked her knuckles.

I glanced at my PokéGear once again- _2:30 p.m._ If we were going to rehearse, we needed to get it done before it was too late.

Green noticed my subtle anxiousness and stepped forth, taking charge again.

"Alright, let's do a run-through with the costumes real quick- if we're lucky, the others will come and then after the paint is dry we can do an actual dress rehearsal. Everybody ready?" The Trainer asked.

"_YEAH_!" Everyone cheered.

"Let the madness begin!" Gold exclaimed, grinning and happy with himself for managing to climb up a set tree to avoid Crystal, who was shooting many curses up at him from below. After he laughed for a bit, the blue haired girl stomped over to me and huffed loudly.

"For once, if I could get a break from the craziness and that bothersome turd…" She sighed, and then left to go retrieve her costume from Ruby. Concerned, I watched as she exchanged a few words and then left with Yellow and Sapphire to go change in the bathrooms. Although giving her best during rehearsals, I could tell that she was exhausted from the events of this project and her never-ending Lab work, not to mention all the volunteering she does at the orphanage. She looked so tired and stressed; it made me worry for her.

Self-appointed Christmas mission #2: Help Crystal enjoy the holidays.

The only problem was that I didn't know how to.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Oh birthday boy~, TIME TO GO~~<strong>_! **Grab the gifts**!" Nee-chan called, wrapping her Ditty scarf around her neck. I wasn't sure where she was all day, which made me worry, but I was relieved she didn't seem too interested in what my day was like. Then again, _that_ makes me worry even more.

We were in one of Blue's Kanto bases situated near Oak's Lab, roughly around Route 1. The Evolver had insisted that the event be semi-formal, so we all had to dress up for the party. It made me cringe, but I wore a button up shirt and slacks just as she asked. At least she let me wear my jacket over it. She, on the other hand, had to wear her new green and white dress she'd bought last week along with everyone's gifts.

"Why the green dress, again?" I asked as I collected the gifts that sat on a small wooden table by the entrance, Weavile helping.

"I don't know- I just like this color! It goes better with my eyes than red does~." She responded, slinging he purse over her shoulder and grabbing the last of the gifts while humming "_We Need a Little Christmas_".

She slipped on her white heels (I groaned) and we exited the base. I made sure to conceal the entrance with the camouflaging tarp and push the movable bush in front to prevent unwanted intruders- caution is important, even during the holidays.

It was snowing. Our trek through the snow to Pallet Town was pretty quiet. Nee-chan kept casting glances back at me, but otherwise stayed silent. Once again, she remembered what I'd asked for. I couldn't help thinking of how unhappy Crystal had looked while we walked, though. No one should be feeling that down this time of the year.

My cheerful surrogate sister stopped in her tracks without warning. Catching me off-guard, and still deep in thought, I bumped into her. This caused a couple of the presents I was holding to drop in the snow-_ crunch_. I leaned down to toss them back onto the pile, but I froze as she spoke her next words with unusual seriousness.

"Why are you so worried, Silver-kun?"

My hand hesitated in seizing one of the small green and red wrapped boxes. She turned and kneeled down, her blue eyes full of concern. I kept my eyes on the box.  
>"Is it your dad? Please don't be worried about him. I'm more of your family than he is- all of us Dex Holders are. And Christmas Time is family time. Lighten up; Weavile seems to get the idea." She pointed over to my first Pokémon. He was dancing around in the falling snowflakes with the gifts he was carrying. I smiled, chuckling softly. Blue saw this and grinned.<p>

"But it's not him that you're worried about, is it? You're worried about Crys! _Ohoho_~! I thought it was something bad for a moment there!" She laughed, standing up with the gifts still in her arms. Heat rushed to my cheeks as I hurriedly gathered up the rest of the spilt presents and stood. Weavile began shooting random ice beams into the air. How is it that she can tell what my answer would be without me even saying anything?

Oh, that's right- we've known each other for about 15 years now. Our Christmases have gotten much more pleasant since the days with the Masked Man for certain, though. We didn't even know what Christmas really was until we got out of there and Blue had stolen a computer.

"_**We need a little Christmas NOOOOOOOWWWWWW**__~~!_" Blue sang at the top her lungs, twirling around. Weavile joined her, and they both spun around and around as the first girl Dex Holder held her note.

"_**We need a little Christmas NOW!**_" Nee-chan hit the last staccato note with an ending pose, Weavile following suit.

"Very nice, nee-chan. I didn't know that you danced, Weavile." I smiled, giving a couple of claps. Weavile flashed a toothy grin, and Blue laughed loudly.

"**OHOHO**! C'mon, we're almost there! Let's pick up the pace~!" She cried, dashing off as she belted out another song.

I blinked in surprise and then sighed, taking off after her with Weavile close behind. He overtook me within seconds, and danced circles around Blue.

"_**Make my wish come true~, all I want for Christmas is yooou~!**_"

Her singing voice beautiful, I couldn't help wondering if she has someone specific she is singing that to in her mind. I had an idea of whom. I glared at no one in particular, not believing any guy is good enough for nee-chan.

However- as she continued with her song and picked up the tempo, I felt like I could hear it being applied for my scenario, too. While I kept pace with her, I analyzed the lyrics. My pace slowed as the song progressed.

"_**I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need…**_"

I don't want a lot, but one thing I need…?

"_**Don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree…"**_

That statement is true for me, for certain. Material items are not of much worth, unless they hold important memories or value for a mission.

"_**I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know~**_

_**Make my wish come true~!**_

_**All I want for Christmas is yooou~!**_"

At this point I had frozen in my tracks, and my head had become a tomato. My wish… was it really peace and quiet? Or was there maybe… something else… someone else…

_**POW**__!_ A snowball exploded in my face, the cold stinging against my skin. Armed with gifts, I jumped back, trying to detect who could be attacking. It had come to my attention that Blue and Weavile had disappeared from sight, probably because we were right next to the Professor's Lab, leaving me to fend off the unknown foe. This is what I get for zoning out about nonsense...

_Whoosh, whoosh, whoosh!_ Three more snowballs were fired. Placing the gifts in the snow gently, I somersaulted backwards in time to dodge. I landed neatly on my feet and looked up to see Gold and Emerald, who from waists up were poking out of the line of bushes that separated the lab from the clearing that I was currently residing in. Both were armed with several snowballs and very evil grins.

"FIII-YAH!" Gold cried, pointing dramatically into the air. At this, Pearl, Dia, Sapphire, and Ruby popped up as well.

"EAT SNOW, GINGER!" Emerald shouted, hurling several snowballs. Everyone else joined in, making it rain snowballs. I ducked safely behind a nearby tree just as they splattered onto the snow-covered ground at where I stood right before.

"Yah've been ambushed, senpai!" Said Sapphire with her thick accent.

"Sorry, Silver-senpai, but last one here is the rotten egg- and that's you!" Ruby added.

"Oooh, I feel bad for ganging up on our senpai, but…GET OUT HERE NOW SO WE CAN PULVERIZE YA!" Pearl exclaimed, his impatience apparent and he jumped up and down.

"_Do a barrel roll~_" Dia interjected

"What the hell…?" Emerald questioned, raising one of his ridiculously long eyebrows.

"Ahaha, I recruited the kohais, Silver old buddy! Thought that this would be the perfect Christmas gift for ya. Like it? Don't worry, this is only the beginning. Troops! Time to hunt him down!" Gold said. I heard the snow crunch loudly, and my eyes widened. Instinctively, I swung quickly into the tree I was hiding behind, and tree hopped through the forest bordering the east of Pallet Town.

After a little bit, I situated on the branch above where they had regrouped in the forest, and watched as they conversed.

"Where'd he go, where'd he go?" Pearl asked, whipping his head back and forth eagerly in hopes of catching sight of me.

"Oh, Silver-kun~, where are you?" Diamond called, snowball in one hand and a Christmas cookie in the other.

"Quick, I bet he's in the trees! Wild girl, your skills are needed!" Gold declared, pointing his billiard cue upwards.

"Hai, hai, Gold-kun!" Sapphire replied, crouching down to leap into the trees. I readied myself for quick escape.

"That's _Captain_ Gold to you." The Breeder told her, doing a hair-flick. There wasn't a hat on his black hair, oddly- I guess it wouldn't fit the 'semi-formal' theme.

(Hair-flick: when one flicks their hair out of their eyes with just a quick motion of the head. It is a very preppy and annoying motion.)

The kohais sweat-dropped, as did I.

"Either way, she's not going up there in the dress that I slaved away on!" Ruby said, pulling Sapphire up from her crouching position. They looked odd without their hats on and all 'dressed up' instead, as Blue would say. Sapphire was in a blue and white dress with her hair down, and Ruby was wearing a ruby button up shirt and black slacks. _What's up with all this color coding? Just because some of our names are color related… _

"Dang! _Now_ how do we track him down? Can we use our Pokémon _now_?" Emerald asked. At least he wasn't color-coded, with his gray shirt and black slacks. Oddly, he wasn't wearing his stilts. But his hair was still gelled into a crescent moon shape, and his precious emerald was on his forehead (what does he do, superglue it?).

"If I can't do anything here, I'm gonna head on back." Sapphire growled, clenching her fists as Ruby fussed over her dress.

"May I go back, too? I ran out of cookies~. Plus, Pearl and I promised we'd hang out with Platina." Diamond said. Out of all of those who stood underneath my perch, he was the one that looked the least motivated to hunt me down, Ruby at close second. But of course, Diamond had jumped on the bandwagon and was wearing a light blue shirt and black slacks. I silently face-palmed.

"No! We will find him and successfully hit him with snowballs! That guy always has to try and be better than me… but he won't win this time!" Gold shook his fist. I noticed that he was wearing a gold shirt and black slacks. _Seriously_…_ but wait, why am I noticing this…? …_I blame Blue.

So, _this_ was what his whole deal was about? I thought he actually had a solid reason for coming after me. Wow, and I had already formulated a way to defeat them all, too. This was not worth the trouble. I stood silently on the branch I was crouched down on, not needing to use the tree for support.

"I can't see how you are actually listening to that idiot, and letting him lead you at that. Wouldn't there be much more enjoyment from pegging him with snow than me?" I said, finally making my presence known. The kohais stiffened, and exchanged glances. They each reached down into the snow and started crafting snowballs.

Gold sweat dropped.

"Ah, crap- I know where this is going…" He tried backing up, but found that the five had surrounded him. Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, and Pearl had evil glints in their eyes as they held snowballs threateningly at Gold. Dia tried for a threatening look, but he just had his cheeks puffed up and his face scrunched up comically.

Figuring there was nothing more to see I left, heading toward the lab. I landed on the ground and put my hands in my pockets before continuing on. As soon as I'd reached the clearing the ambush had begun at, I heard Gold's voice cry out.

"_**DAMN YOU, SILVEEEEERRR**_!"

What is it with people and dramatizing everything these days? I shook my head as I located the abandoned presents and gathered them up once more. Sighing and watching my frosty breath disappear into the air, I finally made my way through the bushes and to the lab of Professor Oak.

* * *

><p>My first glimpse of Pallet Town at Christmastime made me do a double-take. The humble little town had put lights on nearly all the trees scattered throughout the hilly place, and lights also lined the roofs of the cozy homes nestled throughout. Even the Professor's lab had Christmas lights. It may sound as though it would look bad, but it was actually pretty simple and nice. I can see why Nee-chan loves it here so much.<p>

I walked silently to the festive lab. I could hear the chatter of activity as I approached, and caught sight of the stage outside. Blue was already up there, making sure the equipment was working alongside Crys. I stopped in my tracks. The Johto girl had an elegant blue dress on, and was busily securing equipment cords. Despite being dressed up, however, she had a stressed look upon her face.

I approached the stage determined to find out what was wrong, but someone else reached it before me.

"Pesky woman, there's no need to put a tree on the stage. Bill already set up a green screen."

I glared, whipping my head to the side to see Green approaching Blue. She somehow pulled out a 6'5" Christmas tree from somewhere, setting it at a back corner of the stage. It was a fluffy-looking tree, with the traditional green pine-needles and all. (I was thankful she didn't pull out that sparkly white-needled tree we'd passed by in Goldenrod two weeks ago.) She had a box full of shining assorted decorations beside her, as well.

_How dare that bastard call her that…!_ Green-kun may be my senpai, but when he is around nee-chan, I hate him with every fiber in my body.

Unfortunately for me, she feels the opposite.

"OHOHO, merry Christmas, Greenie~! I thought that the stage needed some décor, coz the emptiness was bothering me." She said, giving him a wink. I trembled with rage, but couldn't move. It was as though something had glued the bottom of my shoes to the ground, preventing me from doing anything but watch as one of my less violent nightmares came to life.

Green sighed, muttering "_Pesky woman_…" as I watched him watch nee-chan happily retrieve a star from the box. It was made of crystal-like glass, and was a sparkling star shape rather than the regular 5-pointed shape. The star looked very delicate- and highly breakable.

Standing on her tippy-toes, Blue decided that she wanting to put the star on first. I face-palmed. Why would she do something so stupid? That didn't seem like her at all- I could barely stand to watch as my surrogate sister tried her best to reach over the thick pine-needle branches and place her precious star.

…But she wasn't tall enough. Green and I sweat dropped as she struggled vainly to reach to the top of the tree with her ornament.

"Let me help." Green spoke, hands in the pockets of his slacks as he watched the girl fight against the fluffy tree. It made sense, since he was a bit taller than her, and she was just out of reach of the top. He reached over to take the star from her, but she pulled back protectively before he could whisk it away from her.

"I've got it, so don't worry, _Greenie_." She said defiantly. Green rolled his eyes, but stepped back to watch. I noticed that he was in perfect position to catch her and the star if something should happen. I had a strong feeling that something would- and I'm sure that he did as well.

At this point I had gained mobility again, and gingerly (no pun intended) set the gifts on the ground once more. This guy was _not_ going to be Blue's hero on my watch.

Over more toward the front of the stage, Crystal, who had silently been working to untangle the wires for the microphones and speakers this whole time, chanced a glance to the side to see what was going on with Blue.

All of a sudden, they simultaneously lost their balance, and both began to fall backwards. Time slowed, and I had a moment to think. There were two options- Option 1: save Blue and her precious star before Green had a chance to touch her. Option 2: save Crystal as she was falling off the stage, who didn't have anyone else there to save her like Blue had Green.

"_Urf_!" I easily caught the girl in my arms and put her down on her feet as quick as possible.

"Thank you, Silver." She smiled gratefully. I nodded in response, waving it off.

I looked to my left to see Green holding a struggling Blue, the breakable star held carefully in his Scizor's claw. With the girl in his arms he looked over at me, and I gave him a dark glare.

"Um, Silver…?" Crystal said, trying to figure out what I was doing. My red curtain of hair was blocking her from seeing my annoyance at Green. I turned my attention back to her confused light blue eyes. "Could you help me with untangling the cords?"

I was torn- I wanted to help her, but I also wanted to beat the living crap out of '_Greenie_' and help nee-chan. But the eldest Dex Holder was fighting her own battle, and shouted something about how insulted she was that he doubted her from the start.

So I merely blinked at Crys, saying "Let me get the gifts first," before heading back to the pile of presents I had ditched in the falling snow. Just as I walked up to them, Gold emerged from the bushes. He was panting, and he still had snow left in his black hair. There was a wild look in his eye.

"Revenge, sucker!" He cackled before snatching the gifts and charging off toward the lab.

"Retard…" I growled, pulling out feraligatr's pokéball. "I'll be right back, Crys." I called out as I passed her by the stage in my pursuit of the idiot.

"Don't come back till you kick his ass!" She replied, punching the air and still bearing a grudge against him.

I secretly smiled as I rushed into Professor Oak's Lab, flinging the door open. Several people were inside snacking and putting final touches on decorations, but I ignored them as I saw his annoying black haired head duck behind a dessert table. I readied feraligatr's pokéball.

"Come out, Gold. Someone requested that I kick your ass while I get those gifts back." I said with my usual indifferent tone, closing in on him.

"_NEVER_!" Gold laughed, poking his head out from behind a rather large chocolate cake. His golden eyes were full of mischief (I guess Blue isn't the only childish one around here) as I saw him place the presents on the floor next to him.

I sighed as he danced around, laughing.

"Honestly, Gold, you're such a-" _Splat._ Huh. Dia makes some pretty tasty chocolate cakes.

"Happy birthday, Si-"

"_I'm going to kill you_."

* * *

><p><em>8:15, December 24.<em>

"He did _what_?"

"Please don't make me repeat it."

"Sorry, it's just… so…"

"I know." I told Crystal as she helped me get the chocolate out of my clothes. Green let me borrow a shirt and slacks of his, which I really would've rather just gone home after this crap, but he insisted, saying that because of the play he didn't get Blue anything else, the same goes for a couple of the others. And if they didn't give some sort of present to her by the end of this party… Well, nee-chan has her ways.

Ha. I knew he didn't get her anything.

"Now all we can do is throw them in the wash." Crys informed me after scrubbing the last of the chocolate off of my shirt.

I looked down at the chocolate stained slacks in my hands, unable to make eye contact. (You would never have guessed how much chocolate in the eyes stings.)

"Thanks."

"No sweat. It's the least I can do since you saved me from that fall back there. Besides, I have to do this kind of stuff all the time at the orphanage. We have a little glutton named Ricky… he's such a cute little kid. But his chocolate eating skills are awful." She beamed. I felt my cheeks burn.

We were in the laundry room of the lab, which I didn't know existed until now. It was a small room, with two machines and scattered hangers and dirty laundry everywhere. I tried not to notice the weird psyduck pajamas in the corner. I was equally disturbed, whether they were supposed to be the Professor's or Green's…

Crystal took the slacks in my hands from me and tossed them and the shirt into the washer. She clicked a large button, and the machine began to hum as it swirled the clothes in circles.

"Let's go- I think the festivities are going to begin soon." She said as she dusted her hands off.

"Festivities…?"

"Yes- Blue planned them. Didn't she tell you?"

"Oh, God…"

Crys gave me a funny look as I banged my forehead against the pale wall of the laundry room.

* * *

><p>Well, this certainly explains why I haven't seen Blue for a week. Dang it, I should have known this was coming. I've been so worried about the stupid play that I've forgotten to keep a closer eye on Blue. Who knows what kind of insanity she has come up with for our so called festivities…<p>

Sorry, Blue, but it's true- you have the tendency to put us through hell and back when you come up with ridiculous plans concerning social stuff.

I sat on the edge of the second row of seats in front of the stage, Crystal sitting on my right. Emerald sat to her right, constantly badgering her with questions and comments. Tuning his chattering out, I began to observe the scene in front of me.

The section for the Dex holders was set up in three rows of five foldable chairs. In the front row sat the Sinnoh trio and Ruby and Sapphire. Gold, Emerald, Crystal, and I occupied the second row. And Red, Yellow, Green, and Wally sat behind us. Four empty chairs for the Professors sat a little ways behind our chairs. Another large group of chairs, which were occupied by people we knew such as Bill, the other PC programmers, and a few gym leaders, were placed to the right of our group of chairs, making up the whole audience.

…What a mouthful.

Up on the stage, the four Professors were talking something out with nee-chan. _Dear God, please let this play thing work out alright_…I glanced to the side. Crystal, her coat on from the cold, giggled as Emerald called Gold a name.

"Oi, _I'm_ the one who assigns the nicknames. Not you, Unorthodox Kid. Know your place!" Gold said, shoving the midget down into his seat.

"Oh _hell_ no! Hands off the hair! Do you know how freaking long it takes to gel this?" Emerald swatted at Gold in vain, for his mass of blonde hair prevented him from reaching the Breeder. Crystal grit her teeth.

"Stop it, Gold! That's no way to treat someone who has fought alongside of you!" the Capturer scolded.

Gold groaned. "But Super Serious Gal, you're no fun."

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK LIKE THAT TO MISS CRYS!" Emerald surged upwards and tackled Gold.

Emerald used **double-slap**. _PAH-PAH-PAH! _Super effective! Hit 3 times!

Gold used **head inflation**. "Oh, so you wanna play this game, eh? Bring it! I will totally own you, because I am the amazing Gold! NO ONE CAN-"

And thus, I began to tune them out again. My gaze drifted to the third row, where sitting behind Gold and Emerald, Red and Yellow were having yet another awkward conversation. How was it awkward? Well, knowing that Red is oblivious to anything not concerning battles and Yellow has a huge crush on him, how can it not be?

"What the hell is she doing?" I tensed as I heard his '_I-never-give-a-damn_' voice behind me. I looked over my shoulder and back at him. Wally sat with a nervous expression on his face as he watched Green, who was sitting right behind me.

The Trainer stared directly at me. His question was aimed specifically for me to answer.

"Assuming you mean Blue, she is probably going to tell us the festivities she has planned for us tonight." I narrowed my eyes. Damn Greenie, you've picked the wrong person to mess with…

He stiffened. "Dear God, she'll torture us all. Who in the right mind would actually put her in charge of something like that?"

I glared, trying to burn through his skull with my silver eyes. But I was interrupted by the tapping of a microphone. Facing forward once more in my chair, I saw that it was Professor Oak that held the microphone.

"Testing, testing?... Ehem, hello everyone! And a Merry Christmas Eve at that! We're just about to kick things off with our Activities Planner telling us what we will be doing tonight. Blue, take it away!" The old Professor handed the microphone and stepped backwards to join the other Professors standing on the stage.

The girl with bright blue eyes, long brown hair, and green dress gave a twirl and a wink as she accepted the microphone. "_Ohoho_, hiya, everybody! I hope you're excited, because I know that I am~! And now, we will start things off with announcing that your only activities planned are present time, dance music, and a lovely Pokémon Competition! YAY~!"

"A Pokémon Competition? Is it a battle Competition?" Red inquired.

"Or is it a Contest?" Ruby asked, hopeful that it would be.

"Neither! It's a test of talents and skills in a little game called Extreme Charades!" Blue answered.

It took a second for it to register in everyone's minds. Finally, it was Sapphire who broke the silence.

"_WHAT_?" Sapphire exclaimed, her jaw hanging open.

"The hell is that?" Gold blurted. The audience erupted into chattering between themselves. I face-palmed. Nee-chan has this weird liking of charades- unfortunately, she knows every trick in the book to make it uncomfortable for us. But _extreme_ charades?

As if anything could get worse, she happily produced a note card from out of nowhere and began to read the rules.

"Rule number one- don't talk about fight club."

"Again, THE HELL IS THAT?" The Breeder demanded, speaking all of our minds.

"Why Gold, it's the number one rule~! You mustn't ever break it! Now, that we've settled that, let's BEGIN!" Blue, once again producing something out of nowhere, pulled out a popper, spraying us with confetti.

While everyone frantically glanced around trying to figure out what to do, Blue had tied a blue scarf around her head.

Still holding the microphone, she raised her hand in the air as she shouted, "BLUE TEAM, ASSEMBLE!"

This immediately led to all of the Dex Holders scrambling around, cries of confusion, running around as different colored scarves began to fall with the snow from the sky, and a countdown appearing on the green screen behind Blue.

**10 **

"How do we know what team we're on?" Inquired Ruby, anxiously grabbing a nearby blue scarf.

**9**

"What are the other rules?" Crystal's eyes widened as she watched the countdown. A green scarf floated down in front of her, and she caught it with ease.

**8**

"Why isn't anyone else participating?" Pearl cried, pointing accusingly at the audience members that weren't the Dex Holders as the last one of them filed into the Lab.

**7**

Old Professor Oak locked the doors.

**6**

"_WHAT IS FIGHT CLUB, DAMMIT_?" Gold roared, snatching a red scarf.

"Aaaand Gold is disqualified! Give that scarf to someone else."

**5**

"Hell no! I will _not_ lose this! I've gotta cream Silver!"

**4**

...

**3**

All the people in the Lab watched through a covenant giant glass window.

_Bastards…_

**2**

Terribly confused, I only knew one thing for certain- I needed to snag a blue scarf. My eyes darted around the scene, and I quickly caught sight of a desired blue scarf._ Target acquired. _It floated down lightly, landing right between Green and I. Seeing the look in his eyes, I could tell that he wanted it, too.

**1**

If it's really going to come to this, then I will not back down.

"Step off, Greenie. This is mine." I threatened.

"We'll see about _that_." He smirked.

**0**

* * *

><p>I lunged, but in the end got on the green team with Crystal, Emerald, Red, and Yellow. On Blue's team were Greenie (I will kill that guy one of these days.), Ruby, and Wally. And the red team had Gold, Pearl, Diamond, Platina, and Sapphire.<p>

I sighed. Oh well, at least Gold got on a team with a bunch of juniors.

How I pity those juniors.

* * *

><p><em>11:32 p.m., December 24.<em>

…Never again. Never. Again. She transitioned to the 'presents time' _right after_ her insane game of extreme charades. So right after dealing with having to act something out with my limited expression capabilities to win a stupid game, we had to present the play.

I don't care if Shadow wants to share my crappy play for you to read, I don't. Trust me; I now want to kill myself.

Thankfully, Blue found it to be quite the good present, and video taped just as I thought she would. Grr… if Gold hadn't add libbed so much…

Forget it. It's over now. Mission complete.

Besides, I still had another mission to complete.

The Lab was occupied by many people, but not as many as before. Only Dex Holders and Professors remained. Much of the food had been devoured. Diamond, Gold, and Sapphire were huge contributors to this. The only foods left on the tables that were still being nibbled on was the fruit bowl, a plate of crackers and cheese, and this mysterious looking dessert that not even Dia would go near. Apparently, Sapphire's cooking skills… lack.

As I leaned against a wall near the door, observing my friends and trying to figure out how to make sure Crystal has a good Christmas, when I heard a sound of shattering glass in the direction of the dessert table. Relocating my attention, I blinked in surprise as I saw who else but Crys and Gold at the center of the commotion.

"Whoops, sorry Super Serious-"

"I've had it! I've simply _had it_! One more stupid piece of crap from you, I said. One more and I am going as far away as possible. Well _guess what_? GOODBYE." She flung a piece of mystery dessert at Gold, and then stormed off toward the door, which I stood right next to. Her eyes were full to the brim with pain, and as she exited, slammed the door behind her.

I glanced over at Gold, who blankly stared after her. That idiot really screwed himself over this time.

I looked to my left and out the window. Crystal trudged angrily Northwards, without her coat on. I grunted as I spotted it on the coat rack on the opposite side of the door that I was on. Before anyone could say anything or Gold snapped out of his trance, I snatched the coat and entered the snowy wind without a word.

* * *

><p>Since the snowfall wasn't too heavy, she was still in within sight as I began my chase. But this changed as she entered Route 1 and was hidden behind the trees. "Shit…" I cursed.<p>

"Weavile." I said, calling out my trusty ice-type. A red beam of light and he appeared, dancing around in the snow once again.

"Go slow down Crys." I breathed, fighting through the thickening snow. He gave me a small salute, and then used extremespeed to quicken his dash to retrieve the troubled girl.

Dammit, why'd I let this happen? I should've thought of something before this, instead of waiting until she was this distressed to do something.

Entering Route 1, I rounded a corner of trees to see a huge box of ice, in which Crystal was trapped and shivering inside.

I walked up to her and weavile, who stood proudly next to his masterpiece.

"Clearly, there was a miscommunication here." I sweat-dropped as weavile gave a hearty laugh. "I swear, if you turn into some kind of Gold, I will take away your Nevermeltice."

Weavile quickly changed his expression to a cold, indifferent one.

I shook my head as I began to break Crystal's ice container with a nearby pebble. "You're pathetic, weavile."

"Wee?"

* * *

><p>I didn't know that coffee shops stay open so late, nor on holidays. But the new Spinda Café in Viridian City was very toasty inside, and was the perfect place for Crystal to warm up in.<p>

"Cappuccino and latte." The one Café worker in the shop brought their only two customers for the evening our coffees. We accepted them graciously, and I paid the man.

Crystal took a sip of her drink, and began some small talk.

"I didn't know that you drink coffee, Silver." She began, still somewhat shivering from the cold.

"Occasionally I have to drink it for the caffeine." I explained.

She gave me a quizzical look. "Why would you need caffeine?"

"I'm surprised you have to ask. It's because of Gold and Blue." I took a gulp of the bitter yet sweet drink. The warmth seemed to seep through me.

Crystal blinked. "Oh. I understand that," She took another sip of her coffee. "I have to drink it because of all the work I do. There's so much nowadays, I was practically living off of this stuff at one point."

"One point?"

"Well, it's not that healthy, so I'm trying to avoid it."

"Sorry, then."

"No, no! It's fine- it is really helping."

"Good."

...

Silence.

"Hey, Silver?" I looked up at her. The ever-present question of how she gets her dark-blue pigtails to point up faintly stirring in my mind as I blinked.

"Hm?"

"Hold on…" She dug in her coat pocket until she pulled out a little black box that could barely fit inside your hand. "I forgot to give you your present earlier."

"But you already gave me those nice lure balls made by Kurt." I told her.

"No, not your Christmas present! Your birthday present."

That's right. How could I forget?

"You didn't have to-"

"I found this, and wanted you to have it. Go on, take it." She shoved the box toward me on the table.

Very carefully, I lifted open the top and picked up the content.

"A…bell?" In my gloved hand, a small silver orb rested. I gave it a light shake, and a pretty tinkling sound emanated from it.

"Yup. A silver bell. I was in Ecruteak City a while back, and found this in the burnt tower. I thought you might like it, since it has connections to that first big battle we fought together as Dex Holders." She said with a grin.

I looked down into my palm where the bell rested. Did this silver bell have any connections to the three dog legendaries Ho-Oh, or maybe even Lugia? I wasn't sure, but the pure soul-soothing sound the silver bell gave off made me smile.

"Merry Christmas, Silver. I think this coffee trip with you has made my holidays." Crystal said, standing up from her chair.

"You, too." I replied, getting up as well to exit the shop with her.

_12:27, December 25._

Mission complete.

* * *

><p>Woot, it's done! The longest one-shot in the history of one-shots.<p>

…I think.

Oh, well. I personally thought it sucked. But hey, if you guys liked it, I might write the script for that play that Silver put on with the others. Yeah. MIGHT.

Welp, thanks for reading.

Shadow, OUT.


End file.
